


Pansy and Hermione know

by akwardcadabra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Harry Needs a Hug, Hermione is a Good Friend, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Pansy and Hermione know, Pansy is a good friend, Quidditch, Secret Relationship, wearing each others clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akwardcadabra/pseuds/akwardcadabra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Harry and Draco kept their relationship a secret and Hermione and Pansy tried to find prove of it and one time they let everyone know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pansy and Hermione know

1\. The tie

“Just hurry, Draco.” Harry urged.  
“I am. I just can’t seem to find my wand.” He looked around the room of requirement.  
“I found it!” Harry held it up and handed it to Draco, who put on his robe.  
Draco took it and put it in his backpack “Thank you, Harry.” He smiled.  
Harry grinned “No problem, Draco.” And kissed his cheek.  
To that Draco smiled a little and hugged Harry. “Warm…” He murmured.  
“Draco, we need to go. Dinner’s in ten minutes.”

Draco gave a dramatic sigh “We never cuddle, after sex.”  
“You want to cuddle?” Harry laughed “You never seemed to me, as someone, who would enjoy something like cuddling.”  
Immediately, Draco let go of him “Well, if you don’t want to cuddle with me, I will leave right after sex, from now on.” He cradled his belongings in his arms.  
Harry noticed, how pressed his voice sounded “Hey, I’m sorry. You just didn’t seem like a person, who’d enjoy cuddling to me…” he trailed off “Or nearly cry over his boyfriend not wanting to cuddle with him.”  
Swallowing Draco looked at him “Well. Then you should stop assuming things about me and find out, what I really want, shouldn’t you, Harry?”

“I suppose.” Harry said and pulled Draco into a hug.  
“But dinner…?” Draco said confused.  
“I thought you wanted to cuddle.”  
“Some other time. People will suspect something.” He said.  
“Very well then.” Harry went for the door, when he heard Draco call out to him.  
“Wait!” he said “Can we kiss one last time?”  
Harry nodded and kissed Draco lovingly, the blond leaning into it.

“And now.” Harry said, after parting. “We should be on our way.”  
“Yes, we should.” Draco agreed and they left.

Hermione looked at the clock “Harry’s going to be late. Where could he be?”  
At that exact moment Harry came into the Great Hall, running over to Ron and Hermione “Hey. Sorry, I’m late. I was caught up in homework.”  
Ron nodded “Ah yes.” And looked down at his plate.  
Suddenly, Hermione, who was sitting across from him, gasped “Harry!”  
“What is it?” He looked confused.  
“You’re wearing a Slytherin tie!” She stated, shocked.  
Harry looked down himself and saw a green and silver striped tie “But…”

Meanwhile, Draco was sitting on his table, not knowing what to say.  
“Who’s the lucky girl?” Pansy teased “Iiiiis it Granger?”  
“No.” Draco stated.  
Blaise raised a finger “Maybe it’s a boy.”  
“Is it?”  
Draco blushed even more and Pansy laughed “It is!”  
“Ohh. Who is it?” She grinned.  
“No one!” he scrambled for an excuse “I… well I took it off during Potions class, because it was very warm in the class today and… I must have placed it next to someone else’s tie…” he looked around “I placed me tie next to Potter’s!” He said loudly and Harry heard him and turned.

“Oh! I see you have my tie!” he looked at Ron and Hermione, speaking slowly “Which I took off and placed on a table.”  
Draco nodded at him “Yeah… We must have swapped them… After dinner I will give it back to you.”  
“Yeah, thanks, Malfoy.” He nodded and looked back at Ron and Hermione.

Neither, Hermione and Ron, nor Blaise and Pansy believed him and Pansy, as well as Hermione started to think that maybe there was something between Harry and Draco, that they didn’t know about, but they needed to do more research on.  
And after dinner they met and talked it over, planing on now watching out for any sign that might indicate a relationship between the two of them.

\---

2\. The Quidditch incident

It started as a normal game of Quidditch. Slytherin against Gryffindor.

Pansy and Hermione met on the Gryffindor stands.  
Pansy looked into the sky “See? They are way more delicate with each other.”  
“Yes, but that could maybe also be from the circumstances of the last weeks.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Harry was feeling under the weather and Draco, too. Maybe they are not completely fit, again and want to keep it down.”  
Pansy nodded “But maybe, they just love each other really really much and-”

“Draco!” they heard harry yell and looked up.  
Only to see Draco swirling down on his broom, seemingly on the verge of consciousness, after being hit in the head hardly by the bat of a Beater, until he lost his consciousness and fell from his broom. This was about 30 meters off the ground.

Without thinking, Harry flew down in his direction, as fast as he could, Draco still falling. When he reached the blond he quickly grabbed his wrist and held him up, sighing in relief, as he was able to catch him, before he hit the ground.

He then proceeded to fly down the remaining ten meters and set Draco down on the field and got down from his broom and knelt down next to him.

At this exact moment, he didn’t even seem to think about keeping their relationship a secret. But that, however wasn’t a problem, since everyone else thought Harry was just giving first aid.

“Draco? Malfoy?” he asked “Draco. Can you hear me?”  
The response was a pained groan “Harry…?”  
Harry nodded “Don’t worry, Madam Pomfrey is on the way. Are you injured?”  
Draco didn’t respond, just watched Harry from the slits of his nearly closed eyes, as the brunet checked his body for another injury.

Hermione and Pansy were staring at the scene. Hermione was in shock and frantically looking for Madam Pomfrey to arrive.  
“Do you think it’s a sign?” Pansy whispered.  
“Pansy! He is injured. We can’t care about that right now.” She scolded her, as Madam Pomfrey and two other teacher, who carried a stretcher, made there way over to Draco.

“Oh, dear. That doesn’t look good. He is bleeding.” She knelt next to him.  
“His only injury is inflicted to his head.” Harry stated, as Madam Pomfrey wrapped a bandage around his head and the other two teachers put him on the stretcher.  
“Well, what are you waiting for? To the Hospital Wing with him.”  
“Harry…” Draco whispered “Come along…”  
“Draco, I-“  
“Come…”  
“Draco, I think-“  
“Mister Potter would you just accompany Mister Malfoy to the Hospital Wing?” Madam Pomfrey demanded.  
“Alright, I will accompany him.”

He did and it ended with him spending the whole night at Draco’s bedside, holding the blonds hand, whenever the two of them were alone.  
Pansy and Hermione were meanwhile thinking about a plan to get them to admit to their relationship.

\---

3\. Christmas

It was Christmas Eve and Hermione was the only Gryffindor left in the castle with Ron and Harry. The only Slytherin left was was Draco Malfoy. Pansy wanted to stay, but was convinced to leave for home. Now Hermione was searching for Harry, since she couldn’t find him.

Meanwhile, Harry and Draco were lying on top of Draco’s bed, having some after-sex cuddling. Draco was lying half on top of Harry.  
Harry was playing with Draco’s hair “Hey, Draco?”  
“Yes?” Draco said, not opening his eyes and cuddling deeper under the blanket.  
“I love you.” Harry smiled, knowing Draco would now look up.  
Draco looked up and at Harry with wide eyes “You do?”  
“Yes, Draco.” Harry smiled brighter “I do love you.”  
Draco’s face broke into a smile –the most beautiful one he had ever seen, Harry found and kissed the brunet “I love you, too, Harry.”  
Harry pulled Draco into a tight hug “I was hoping to hear that.”

Hermione figured she’d check in the Slytherin house, for the sole purpose of satisfying her suspicion of Harry being with Draco.  
However, she couldn’t get into the dungeon, since she didn’t know the password. Thus she decided to wait to maybe find Harry coming out.

Meanwhile, Draco was trying to convince Harry to stay the night.  
“Please, Harry! I’m all alone in here. Can’t you stay the night?” Draco pouted.  
“Draco, darling. I need to get back to my room, before someone suspects something.” Harry explained, but to no avail.  
“Fine.” Draco rolled onto his left side so his back was facing Harry. “Leave me all alone. What if I get scared? Or hurt myself and no one’s there?”  
“Don't be such a drama queen, Draco. I-“  
“Pleaaaase stay. Please, Harry.” He gave him big puppy eyes.  
“Fine!” Harry sighed and laughed, then lied back down.

Draco smiled “Thanks.”  
Harry chuckled and looked out the window “Oh, I get it now.”  
Looking at his face, Draco threw his arm over Harry’s chest and cuddled to his side “You get what now?”  
“Why you asked me to stay.” Harry smiled and held Draco even closer.  
“I don’t know what you could possibly mean.” Draco huffed, looking down his body and pulled the blankets back up.  
“There’s a thunderstorm outside.”  
“So what?”  
“I know you’re scared of thunderstorms, Draco.” Harry said softly “It’s okay. I’m here and I’ll stay the night, alright?”  
Draco was blushing “Thanks, Harry.”  
“Always.” He smiled and kissed his forehead, before blowing out the candle on Draco’s bedside.

“Now, sleep, darling.” He pulled the blankets over Draco’s shoulders.  
The blond smiled “Good night. I love you.”  
“I love you, too.” Harry closed his eyes.

\---

4\. The scarf

“Why would you forget your scarf in January?” Harry scolded his boyfriend, as the walked to the Great Hall, five minutes before dinner started.  
No one else was around, since it was almost dinner, so Harry decided to walk with Draco, who shrugged at his question.  
“I don’t know. I was late for class and didn’t grab it.” Draco looked at him.

Before the blond could say anything, Harry took off his scarf and wrapped it around Draco’s neck, who smiled at him. “Here you go.”  
“Thanks, Harry.” Draco murmured

As they walked into the Great Hall, Pansy sent a gaze to Hermione, who was already looking at her and grinned slightly.  
Draco sat down on the table and looked at Pansy, who grinned at him “What is it?”  
“Who’s scarf is it?” She asked and looked at him “Potter’s?”  
Blaise, who was sitting next to Draco quickly looked at the scarf, which had the owners name sewn in “It’s Potters.”  
Pansy grinned “Why his scarf? Is there something you might want to tell us?”  
“He is just an annoyingly nice guy. I was cold and he gave his scarf to me.” He quickly added “Even though I was protesting!”

Meanwhile, Harry tried to explain to Hermione and Ron, why Draco was wearing his scarf “I was just being nice, Hermione!”  
She gave him a questioning look “If you say so.”

\---

5\. Holding hands

The Great Hall was like a sea out of blue sleeping bags. There had been a terrible storm, which destroyed part of the Gryffindor house. 

It was figured that it might put other students in danger. Thus everyone was ordered to sleep in the Great Hall together until the thunder storm was over.

To Harry’s right there was Draco. It was pure coincidence, that they were next to each other. This time it really was. 

But it wasn’t coincidence that their sleeping bags were pulled ever so closely to each other’s side. So close, Harry could feel Draco’s breath on his face.

On Harry’s left there was Ron and to Ron’s left there was Hermione.  
To Draco’s right there lay Pansy and to her right Blaise.

Harry watched Draco’s face, how his eyes were shut tightly, but his hands were trembling. He knew that Draco was terribly afraid of thunderstorms.  
The blond himself found it to be very embarrassing. But Harry was always very gently about it and always understanding.

The brunet looked to his left. Hermione was asleep and so was Ron.  
Turning to look over Draco’s slightly trembling body,he saw Pansy and Blaise asleep.

Looking back down at Draco, his trembling and his fear, he decided it didn’t matter if anyone saw, what he was about to to. He needed to be there for his boyfriend. 

He slowly reached out his right hand to lay it on top of Draco’s left hand, which the blond had in front of his body, maybe as a sign of invitation or a request.  
Harry figured, he wouldn’t think about that right now.

As their hands touched, Draco’s eyes flew open and looked at Harry.  
“We can’t do this, Harry.” He whispered “Someone will see and-“  
Harry took Draco’s hand up from the ground and kissed it, whispering “It won’t matter, darling. Everyone’s asleep and even if they wake up, they wouldn’t care.”  
Draco smiled “Okay, thanks, Harry.” He said quietly, closing his eyes.  
“No problem.” Harry smiled and closed his eyes. “Hey, Draco?”  
“Yes, honey?” Draco smiled and cracked one eye open.  
“I think we should think about telling the others about our relationship.”  
“Are you sure?” Draco asked.  
“I am. At least our friends deserve to know. Don’t you think?”  
“I think you might be right. But for now, can we sleep?” Draco asked.  
“Of course, darling.” Harry began to stroke Draco’s hand with his fingers and waited until the blond was asleep, before he decided it was time to sleep, as well.

After Harry lied his head down, Hermione and Pansy looked up and at each other.  
Pansy mouthed “They’re holding hands.”  
And Hermione nodded and mouthed “I know. I think we were right all along.”  
Pansy grinned a little and looked at Hermione “I knew it.”  
Hermione smiled and nodded “I know you did.”  
Then they heard someone approach them and lied back down. “Good night.”  
“To you, too.” Hermione smiled and quickly went to sleep, as well.

\---

+1. The fight

“I can’t seem to find Harry!” Hermione yelled at Ron, who was asking her, if she could help him doing some Potions homework.  
“Why did he storm off in first place?” Ron asked.  
“He fought with Draco. I think he’s just angry.

Meanwhile, Pansy was searching or Draco, who seemed pretty upset and angry, when he left. But she didn’t find him.  
She just heard someone crying and when she ventured to find out, who it was, she found nothing. But the crying didn’t stop.

Pansy called out, confused “Draco, is that you? First of all, you seriously crying over Potter being mean to you and second of all where the bloody hell are you?”  
The crying continued and she recognized the voice “Potter?”  
“Go away, Pansy! Leave me alone. I don’t want to talk about it.” He said and she pulled off the invisibility cloak.  
“Potter, why are you crying over a fight with Draco?” she asked sternly.  
“You wouldn’t understand.” Harry said.  
“Believe me. After understanding Draco and his obsession with you, I could try.”  
“Well… I-“  
“Just say it!”  
“If you’d let me-“  
“Potter, I swear, if you’d just talk around and not get to the point, I will-“  
“I love him! Okay?! We’ve been together for months and this was the first real argument we had!” he sobbed “And he just hit so many weak spots and-”  
“Potter –I mean Harry, calm down. That explains, why Draco was near the point of tears. I just thought he was really angry.”  
“I made Draco cry? Oh no… I promised to protect him and never hurt him…”  
“Well, you did quite a bad job at that today, saying ‘This is exactly, why I hate you.’, don’t you think?”  
“I know! And I’m sorry.” Harry sniffed “It just bursted out in the heat of the moment and before I could say anything, he was out… What if he breaks up with me…? What if he does-“  
“Come on, Harry.” Pansy pulled him up “We’re finding him now.”

Meanwhile, Hermione hadn’t found Harry, but a sobbing and sniffing Draco, who tried to get away, only for Hermione to grab his wrist.  
“Why are you crying like that?”  
Ron stood behind her “Because he is a-“  
“Ronald! Don’t insult a crying person!” She snapped, looking at Draco “And I swear to God, if you don’t tell me the truth, I will hex you.”  
“I… I love Harry… In fact, We’ve been dating for month… And this was the first real fight we had…” then he broke down sobbing, not caring that he kind of held onto Hermione “And he told me that what I said, was the reason he hated me… Last night he…” he sobbed again “Told me he loved me, again! But I suppose that was a lie!”  
“Now, Draco. How about you calm down now?” she smiled at him, being the nice and sweet person she was.  
“Why are you so bloody nice?!” Ron asked, shocked.  
“Because he is clearly hurting!” Hermione snapped and Draco couldn’t help, but hug her tightly, as she petted his back. “I’m sure you two can figure this out, Mal –Draco.”

And as if on clue, Harry came running down the hill, to where the three were sitting.  
“Draco!” he yelled and Pansy casually walked behind him, watching them.  
“What do you want, Harry? Tell me how much you hate me?! Break up with me?!” Draco yelled, though tears were clearly streaming down his face.  
“No, I –Draco, I am so sorry. I never meant to make you cry. I love you.”  
“You do, now?! Then why the hell did you tell me you hate me?!” Draco now let go of Hermione and sobbed, while looking at Harry.  
“I love you, Draco. I –I don’t know how to proof it, I–“  
“Harry, just-“ Draco started.  
“No. I love you.” He stepped closer to Draco and took his hands “And I am willing to tell the whole school, if it meant you’d forgive me.” 

Draco just threw his arms around Harry’s neck “I’m sorry, too. I just… I love you.”  
“I love you, too.” Harry smiled.  
Pansy clapped “Finally!”  
Hermione shook her head “They were so deep in the closet, they might as well have been in Narnia.”  
Both Harry and Draco just smiled, only Harry chuckling a bit, getting the joke “Yes, we were, I suppose. But now, we are not anymore. I love you, Draco.”  
“I love you, too, Harry.”

\---

“I don’t know about this Harry…” Draco murmured, looking at the big wooden door.  
“Draco, darling. We talked about this. The others should know.”  
Draco sighed “I suppose you’re right. We should eventually come out…”  
“What about your mother, Draco?” Harry smiled “Should she know? What will she say?” Harry looked worried.  
“She’d be alright with it. You are a the most famous wizard in all the land and she loves me and would never be unloving, because I’m gay.”  
Harry nodded “Then we should tell her, too. My aunt and uncle don’t deserve to know, but Molly Weasley might be interested in seeing you next Christmas.”  
Draco looked at him wide eyes “Oh, what if she doesn’t like me.”  
“That doesn’t matter now. It’s not Christmas for months. I mean, it’s May.” Harry laughed. Draco nodded and took Harry’s had.  
Harry smiled at him “Alright, let’s get all of them be astonished!”  
Draco laughed “Alright. Let’s go.”

Harry pushed the wooden door open and saw that Professor Flitwick hasn’t arrived yet and checked the clock on the wall. The class wasn’t going to begin for another five to ten minutes.

As Harry walked in, holding Draco’s hand, who was looking at the floor, he looked for a table, where the two of them could sit and found one in the front of the class.  
They walked to the front, feeling eyes on them.

Pansy cheered and Hermione chuckled a little. Ron watched and Blaise looked at the reactions of others.  
Seamus and Dean high-fived, like the had a bet on it, Luna smiled, happy for the both of them and Neville looked completely astonished. 

“See, Draco.” Harry whispered “No one’s teasing.”  
“Just wait.” Draco huffed a laugh and Harry set down, petting the seat next to him, on which Draco sat down.  
Harry kissed Draco’s cheek and started to take out his belongings and Draco took his hand, after taking out his.  
They whispered “I love you” to each other, right before the door opened and Professor Flitwick walked in.


End file.
